Bleach:The True Shinigami
by Zan The Dark Tenshi Knight
Summary: Its a normal day for Ichigo and his friends. However there is a sinster force approaching and at midnight its gonna be uleashed. Who or what is this entiry? And why is it connected to the creation of the Gotei 13? Please Review!
1. A deadly countdown begins

The Grim Reaper was once the true and only reaper. It was his job to choose who lives and who dies as a person hovers between life and death. As well as the power to turn Hollows into faithful servants, to increase the range of souls he placed into Soul Society. However the power made him corrupt, soon he began to believe that the human race was no longer worthy to be part of Soul Society.

Soon more and more Hollows was created by his actions, increasing the number of hollows he controlled. He quickly began building a personal army to help him destroy all souls in the human world. Upon discovering this, the king of Soul Society came forward with his forces and challenged the reaper and his army before their treacherous plans were completed. After a great battle the Reaper lost, the king took away his powers, and forever banished him to wander in the world of the living. The king felt this was a just punishment for one who despised them so much.

Little did the king know that every 200 years, he temporarily regained a fraction of his powers. When the time reaches midnight, his powers would return, allowing the reaper to absorb the souls of countless victims, increasing his strength, and restoring his lost and forgotten powers. Upon doing this, the amount of time he recovered his powers and strength increased to the point of 6 months.

But this time is different this coming midnight, for the Reaper has now not only absorbed normal souls within the millenniums, but those of Shinigami and Hollows alike. He will soon have enough power, to break that spell that binds him to the mortal realm, and keeps him from regaining his full power..... this midnight .... a cloaked figure emerges, where only his glowing red left eye can be seen under the hood as he walk to what appears to be a shrine.

"I TAKE MY REVENGE ON EVERYTHING!!!!!" a quick close up into his eye and the Bleach Logo comes up with ominous music playing in the back ground.

Bleach: The True Shinigami

Its a very clear day in Karakura Town as the view can be seen from birds eye view of in the downtown area. People can be seen coming and going from both the sidewalks and roads, suddenly a person is running in the crowd.

"Hey! stop him! He stole my purse! Somebody stop him!" can be heard being yelled as a young man starts pushing people as he ran through the crowd. People look back as they walk seeing a woman chasing him still hoping someone would stop him for her, before she begins to slow down.

The thief looks back and gives a smirk as he ran, "Too bad lady, its mines now." The thief chuckles quickly with a look of satisfaction on his face.

But as he turns around a arm suddenly comes out from the crowd and the thief is clotheslined. the thief falls on his back hard,hitting his head. The woman finally catches up breathing heavily, bending down

"Thank you.....so much...." she says as she looks up at her hero.

It turns out to be Ichigo. He has short spiky, orange hair, wearing a black shirt and blue jean pants. He was rubbing behind his head looking down at the woman, then replies "It was nothing really" he says with a calm yet moderately happy tone.

The woman stands as she has finally caught her breathe and bows to Ichigo. "Thank you so much for stopping him." she says as she quickly picks up her purse from the thief. and bows again.

"Thank You" she says then quickly begins walking away.

"Even when shopping, you have have to fight someone Ichigo." A girl's voice can be heard behind him.

Ichigo looks back and its Rukia standing behind him. She has short black hair that is straightened was wearing a white dress that was covered in blue polka dots

"When did you get back from Soul Society Rukia?" He asks. She folds her arms and replies looking a bit annoyed.

"I been back for a while now Ichigo, your the one who keeps forgetting i was stationed to your town." Ichigo quickly gives a glare towards Rukia

"How the hell was i supposed to know they re-stationed you here." Ichigo yells in a annoyed tone

"Well You should have known by now" Rukia says with a higher and angrier voice."Ichigo, you'll never change." she says walking ahead of him.

"We are suppose to meet Orihime to go shopping so lets get going" she says a bit still annoyed and angry at Ichigo that he forgot. Ichigo begins walking behind her a few feet away to ensure she doesn't get the chance to hit him. he then begins thinking to himself, _Now I've done it, Rukia is gonna hit me the first chance she gets. I better get on her good side and stay on that side at least until she forgets_.

Meanwhile 3 miles from the outskirts of town, a group of hollows surrounds a black cloaked figure by what appears to be a man near an old shrine sitting on it. The cloaked figured begins laughing.

"So instead of me waiting for tonight to look for pawns to my game, they came to me instead."

The hollows growl and screech, waiting for the right opportunity to strike their prey. "There are five of you, but i only need 3 for now. "So the first 3 to attack me are the lucky winners." The cloaked figure says as he look around and waves his hands towards them suggesting them to attack.

"GET HIM!" a hollow yells as he pulls back his arm, and swings it down with his palm open.

"So your lucky number one eh?!" the cloaked figure replies, as he looks up too see the palm about to smash him like a pancake. The palm its the ground the ground very fast, cracking the ground. "HA HA HA, I GOT HIM " the hollow yells and begins chuckling.

"Is that right?"

A voice asks and then the cloaked figure shunpoes on top of the hollow's hand. The hollow screeches loudly and pulls back his hand. "If you honestly believed that, then your worthy of being just a pawn piece"

The cloaked figure then begins running quickly up the arm as the hollow pulls it further back. he places his pointer and middle finger together, beginning to channel reiatsu through them.

The reiatsu soon takes the shape of a small, fiery blade no longer than five inches from his finger tips. He quickly jumps in the air, the bottom of his cloak floating as he comes down. The reiatsu soon change into a black purple color as he strikes his fingers inside the hollow's head. The hollow screams in complete agony. Suddenly tribal markings begins to form all over the hollow's body, with the same color as the strange reiatsu.

"That........was easy enough. But considering what level of this hollow I'm not exactly surprised." he says to himself.

The cloaked figure takes his fingers out and the wound on the hollow's forehead begins to trickle blood, then suddenly begins gushing out like it was a cut tourniquet. The hollow falls to the ground holding its face.

"THIS WOUND BURNS! WHY DOES IT BUURRRRNN?!?!" The hollow cries out in pain as he rolls back and forth the tribal marking growing hollow then suddenly stops and appears to have died.

The cloaked figure lands on the ground, with his back turned from the other hollows. feeling fatigued, he turns his head towards the remaining hollows. _If I didn't have to use the majority of my conserved power for masking my reiastsu before midnight, this task would be much easier._

He takes off the hood from his cloak, and reveal a silver, spiky haired man. He turns facing the hollows, and appears to be a man in his 60's..with a medium bulky body. On His face appears to be slight scars, one over his left eye, on his forehead and three down his cheek. As well as markings that would normally seen on a hollow mask. The hollows seemed surprised from this, for this old man, defeated the strongest hollow from the group without even breaking a sweat.

"I don't have the reserve to fight you all, so lets finish this quickly shall we." He says as he puts his hands in front of him.

He opens his palms and walks forward with his eyes closed. "Cero Bullets" he mutters as a quick red flash comes from his hand. He opens his eyes revealing demonic red eyes. The flash was quick but it didn't seem powerful to the hollows until, they notice the hollow from the far right just had a hole blown in its stomach. The attacked hollow screeches in pain.

More flashes comes from the man's hands, putting several holes in each hollow.

"My name is Grimvos Ogawaizen. While for two of you this is the last name you will ever two that survives will soon call me master!" he says as he stops firing and the loud cries from severely injured hollows can be heard. "Now for the finale" both hands begins to glow that strange reiatsu as he searches for the surviving hollows.

As he walks the first fallen hollow's body begins shaking violently. Then a small light with the color of the strange reiatsu appears through the hole of its chest. The light beam grows bigger until the light consumes the whole body. The hollow soon cries out in pain and all that can be seen is a far away shot of the forest around the shrine. "GRRRAAAAHHH!!!" the hollow screams loudly. But as it screams, it gets less monstrous and more.........human

**(Ok be honest with your reviews , this is my first fic.)**


	2. The good old shock and awe

**(OK i learned a few tips from peole that has wrote fic so maybe this chapter will be better then the last last one)**

"Hey guys!!!" Orihime says with a cheery voice with a very happy expression on her face.

Rukia and Ichigo look to see Orihime waving while Chad, and Uuryu standis beside her. Chad has his normal calm look on his Uuryu fixes the glasses on his. Orihime runs towards Rukia and gives her a hug.

"Its been so long Rukia! How are you? " Orihime says as she hugs tighter and tighter, closing her eyes.

"O..Orihime......Can't breathe!" Rukia manages to strugglle out her mouth as her face begins to turn a light blue. Rukia quickly tries to break free from the hug, and manages to escape Orihime's clutches. She breathes deeply holding her chest, then finally breathes normally

"Its nice to see you too Orihime and I'm fine." Rukia says as she smiles, closing her eyes towards Orihime. She then opens her eyes again and looks towards Chad and Uuryu "Hello Chad , you seem less taller than i remember." Rukia says as she jumps on him to give me a hug.

She then quickly glares at Uuryu. "........Hi....Uuryu!" she says with anger in her voice. Uuryu looks over a bit shocked and scared. "Hello Rukia...." He says as he looks down slightly and fixes his glasses again.

"Don't you dare pull that Uuryu Ishida!" Rukia says as she lets go of chad and gets in Uuryu's face.

"Don't do what?! I don't know what your talking about." He replies "Its been 6 Years are you still mad over it" He says getting anry as well

"What the hell do you think Ishida!!" Se yells at him. Little did Rukia know a large crowd of people were forming around them. The people stared as rukia and Uuryu were fighting. Orihime looks on with a nervous face, while chad and Ichigo just stares, however Ichigo eye begins twitching as the crowd get bigger.

"Will you guys stop it already.... your making a scene" Ichigo says with a annoyed , but low toned voice.

Orihime smiles and giggles nervously as she watches the the two bicker. Chad simply stands there with a sweat drop appearing on his head. "If i remember correctly, you broke up with me Rukia " Uuryu replies

"Yes but as soon as i do, you started datiing that red head! Rukia yells louder. Chad finally breaks his silince and says in his deep voice "lets just go have fun guys, after all its rare for all of us to hang out like this."

"Chad's right guys!" Orihime replies quickly, giggling. "We all have busy lives now. Me, Ichigo, Chad, and Uuryu are all in our senior years of college! Not to mention that they are far away from each other. So we don't see each other often like this often, except for me and Ichigo of course." Orihime says cheerily and happy.

Rukia sighs deeply and smiles at Orihime. "Yeah you your right Orihime. I barely get free time now a days anyway, since I became Squad Thirteen's Lieutenant. So I'm gonna enjoy what time i do with you guys" She says smiling, then begins clutching her teeth together "Even you Uuryu"

Everyone smiles and begins laughing slightly, but just as they were starting to have fun an explosion occurs a few blocks away from them. and the presence there felt like a hollow.. Ichigo looks at the others. They others nod and they all quickly sprint to see what has happened.

"You think that hollow made that explosion" Uuryu asks .

"Not sure but we better find out." Chad Replies as they see a crowd running from the area where the explosion occurred. But as they run closer to it they here the people screaming ...._MONSTER!_They all are shocked as each of them looks back and at the people saying monster

"Ichigo...did they just say they saw the hollow?!" Rukia asks in disbelief

"Yeah they did Rukia." He says in a low tone. "We better transform and move on a head Rukia." She nods and Ichigo and Rukia both run faster into a alley. Rukia is the first to transform into a shinigami, Ichigo then presses his shinigami badge and becomes one as well. They then Shunpoed ahead of the others and found what appears to be an arrancer. But to Ichigo, something was off as he stared at it. ...It was a feeling he couldn't shake.....this hollow was different somehow. Ichigo then jumps to a taller buliding to get a better view of it. "Hey you! What are you doing in my town?" Ichigo asks the arrancer.

The arrancer remains quiet, as it appears to be looking for something. "Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo yells at it. The arrancer still doesn't reply. Uuryru and the others reach up to Ruikia and Ichigo.

"Rukia whats going on" Orihime asks slightly worried.

"I don't know, So far that hollow seems to be looking for something" She replies. "Ichigo asked it a few questions but it didn't respond to any of them. I really have a bad feeling about this for some reason" Rukia says worried.

Suddenly the arrancer turns around and everyone gets a good look at it. His hollow mask covers half of his face One of his eyes are green and the other blue . Spikes, that look likes bones comes out of his cloak is white with black lines running through it. within his cloak is a sheathed zanpakutou on the left side. But was strange was that all over his skin seemed like tribal markings.

"There it is! " The arrancer speaks softly as he suddenly crashes through a wall of a building. Ichigo and others stands in shock, as dust and debri flies everywhere. The arrancer soon comes out carrying what appears to be a a man but turns out to be a soul with chain broken.

"Let him go!" Ichigo soon yells as he jumps off the building at the arrancer.

"If you don't want to die ...do not interfere." The arrancer says slowly but loud enough for everyone to hear. It then stares up at Ichigo as Ichigo pulls out his massive zanpakutou and swings down at it. Dust fly as Ichigo sword slams on the ground. As the dust settle Ichigo notices there isn't anyone standing there.

"What the hell.....that was a clean shot...I was dead one."He mutters to himself as he looks around.

"Your so slow Shinigami......." The arrancer says behind Ichigo suddenly.. Ichigo looks surprised as he looks behind him slowly. For its been so long since anyone has been able to sneak behind him without him noticing at all. "Not even worth pulling out my sword."The arrancer quickly back hands Ichigo, ending him flying into another building. Ichgio feels the heavy amount of pressure the arrancer is giving off, so much so, he partially faints as he is lays passed out inside the building completely incapacitated.

The hollow then stares at the others, and begins walking towards them . The others don't move as they are in shock. Ichigo was beaten so easily..that never happened before. As it gets closer, Rukia begins sweating a bit knowing if it can do that to Ichigo, who is stronger than her, she doesn't stand a chance. It walks closer and closer. Orihime winces once it gets closer but it simply walks by. "He isn't dead .but that will show as a warning for all those who interfere with my master" The arrancer says with the soul of the man in his arms. Rukia and the others remain where they are out of shock and of some fear to fight.

"That was unreal" Chad says with his eyes widened and shaking.

"Did you see that Ruikia......" Uuryu says shocked beyond belief with sweat running down his face. he then gives a stern look.

"Yes I did......He was a..hollow...yet when he walked passed us .....there was no hole to be found on his body....." Rukia says in shock for she has never seen anything like this....

**(Yeah 6 years have passed since the whole aizen thing)**


	3. Pawns Rising!

"Ichigo!...Ichigo wake up!" can be heard from Rukia as all Ichigo can see is total darkness. He slowly open his eyes, his vision blurry. He blinks more, his vision getting clearer and clearer. He sees the others over him and gets up slowly feeling sore around his chest. Ichigo Grabs his right lower rib cage.

"Guys what happened?!" Ichigo asks as he grips the handle of his sword and picks it up. "All I remember is looking at the guy and then flying into the building."

"I don't know Ichigo. All I do know is that he is different than anything we came up against so far." Uuryu replies as he walks closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo gets up, still holding on to his right side and then places the sword on his back. He looks around and senses the surrounding area. "Guys which way did he go?" Ichigo asks everyone. Everyone looks down, with slightly sad faces.

"Honestly we don't know Ichigo. "We tried to stop him but something weird happened its like we were all paralyzed." Rukia says as she rasies her head. "He walked right passed us and we were unable to do a thing about it"

Ichigo eyes widen in shock of the news he just heard. A single drop of sweat runs down his face. He slightly squint his eyes, looking down.. He just couldn't believe what has happened, they were completely useless against him. Ichigo then quickly looks up and turns his head.

"OK! We have no time to feel sorry for ourselves. Who or whatever that guy was had a innocent soul in his arms. We cannot allow him to carry out whatever he has planned with it" Ichigo says in a serious tone.

The others nod their heads. "Your right Ichigo!" Orihime says getting cheerful again. "We can't give up, we have to save that poor man's soul."

"So what do we do now?" Chad says in his deep voice suddenly.

"We should split up and search. That would be best action to take right now." Uuryu suggests as he fix his glasses.

"Good idea, Chad and Orihime you search the east of town. Rukia ,you and Uuryu will check the west of town. I'll search the north. " Ichigo says as he looks at everyone. Orihime and chad nods but Rukia and Uruyu have sours looks on their faces. They soon look at each other then Ichigo.

"What the hell! Why am i paired with Uuryu, he is such a creep." Rukia yells at Ichigo looking really aggitated. Ichigo steps back slightly

"For once i agree with her. Why did you pair me up with this stuck up." Uuryu replies.

"I'm not stuck up you ass." Rukia says towards Uuryu.

"Speaking of asses, yours is looking rather big these days. Someone isn't watching what she eats." Uuryu replies sarcastically.

Rukia face turns read with anger. She gets in Uuryu's face and growls."What was that Ishida? Did you say something about my ass? Rukia says as her left hand slowly curls into a fist. The fist trembles as Rukia starts to tremble full of rage. "Just so you know I have a great figure!" She yells out loud. She then glares at him and Uuryu glares back. Electric sparks then appear as they stare at each other intensely. The picture zooms out to see the back of the heads of Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad as sweat drops appears on their heads.

"Guys now is not the time for this!" Ichigo yells suddenly. "Look I know you guys don't get along as much as you used to. But right now we have to find that guy."

"Ichigo's right now is not the time for a lovers quarrel." Chad says adding on to Ichigo's point

"This not a lovers quarrel!" Rukia and Uuryu both yell at Chad at the same time. "But he's right now isn't the time alright lets move." Rukia says calming down, her face returning to her normal shade .

They all nod and head out in their groups. Icchigo goes north suing shunpo as Rukia and the others run in their directions. As Uuryu and Rukia run Uuryu gets an idea. "Hey Rukia, since we are going in this direction, mind if we stop at my house so I can change clothes? This isn't exactly fighting wear". Rukia glares at the corner of her eyes "sure why not" she says in a low annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, Chad and Orihime are seen near the industrial side of town, as Ichigo is seen near a shrine. Suddenly they all feel the reiatsu pressure very close to them. Uuryu then gets done putting on his Quincy outfit. Its all white with several blue lining around the sleeves, shoulders collar, and sides of his pants.

"Rukia its not far from here" Uuryu responds from sensing the reiatsu.

Suddenly the arrancer Ichigo was looking for appears in front of him on top of the shrine's staircase. Little did he know that just as it appeared in front of him, another appeared in front of Rukia and Uuryu. But this one was different from the one they were chasing. This one had Blue hair and eyes. He looked around in his thirties in a black jacket with a red shirt underneath it..He is wearing navy blue pants. On his feet looks like a pair of old feudal sandals with socks. His zanpakutou with a purple handle strapped to it's back.

"What is this?!" Uuryu asks with a shocked look on his face.

_"I'm feeling the same level of reiatsu from him as the one we were looking for. But its a completely different person."_Rukia thinks to herself.

Meanwhile as Chad and Orihime sensed the same reiatsu from two different locations suddenly a yellow flash appears above them. "WHAT!?" Chad says as he looks up then quickly grabs Orihime and jumps back. Just as he do, the yellow flash hits the ground destroying whatever it touches. The debris crumbles and disintegrate as the flash disappears. Dust fly as Chad puts Orihime down. As the dust clears they can see a huge hole where the sudden reiatsu attack hit.

"Thanks Chad" Orihime says in gratitude.

"No problem at all Orihime" Chad replies.

Suddenly they see who fired it . He too had the same strange reiatsu as the one they were trying to find. But he looked different as well. This one has short red spiky hair that goes up. He has silver colored eyes and looks in his late teens. He wears a sleeveless grayish black shirt. with matching jean pants that has chains loops around the pockets. He wears what appears to be black gloves with the fingers cut out, but doesn't have a zanpakutou.

"Its about time you guys popped up. I was looking all over for ya" The guy suddenly says in a young eager voice. "You can call me Pawn 3 and I will be your entertainment for the day." He then jumps down and dash fast towards Chad and Orihime once he hits the ground. As he runs to them, he crosses his hands in a X, revealing his back hands. Suddenly reptilian looking eyes opens up on them. Orihime and Xhad are stunned at what they see but then prepares to defend themselves.

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GOOOO!" Pawn 3 yells loudly with an excited look on his face , his eyes wide open.

Just as that happens, the one with Rukia and Uuryu speaks."What is this you ask? I am Pawn 2." He says as his tone gets more serious. "And this is your end!" His eyes lower as his facial expression gets aggressive.

It then goes back to Ichigo who is now running up the stairs with his sword in his hand. The outline of Ichigo's body begins glowing in a sky blue color he then gets ready to swing his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells as he stops glowing and swings the sword. A huge wave of raw reiatsu appears as he swings his sword horizontally. It then takes the shape of a blade slice and flies towards the arrancer. The arrancer pulls out his zanpakutou and tries to block Ichigo's attack. The attack pushes the arrancer in the air as he tries to push it back back with his sword.

"Hmmmm not bad for a human." The arrancer mummbles as he slowly flips over the getsuga tenshou. He lands on the ground. Suddenly Ichigo shunpoes in front of the arrancer and swing down. The arrancer's blade intersects Ichigo's ensuing a sword power struggle.

"Whats your name?" Ichigo asks in a serious tone.

"Pawn 1" The arrnacer replies.

"What type of name is that?" Ichigo says smirking.

"The last one you'll ever hear shinigami." Pawn 1 replies.

* * *

Hey Hope everyone is liking the story so far. I'm working on the fourth chapter and it should be up soon but i would like to get more reviews before i put up chapter 5 at least 10 of them.

Also i was thinking that based on how many reviews i get, I'll start adding more than one chapter in each update. So if you want more than one chapter tell your friends about this fic. Cause i'm really enjoying writing this ^^ and the opinions of the readers are always imprtant to the writer.


	4. Lightning Strikes

"What did you say?!.....This is our end?..." Uuryru said quietly to himself. "Rukia prepare yourself." Uuryu shouts.

"Right!" Rukia replies in a shout as he unsheathes her zanpakutou. she holds her sword in the basic sword stance.

"Hmph" is all Pawn 2 could muster as a hollow mask begin forming over his upper part of his face only. As the mask forms, marks with tribal designs begins appearing all over his body where his skin is visible. He unsheathes his sword as well and also holds it in the basic sword stance.

"Here he comes!" Rukia shouts as she gets into a defensive position. Uuryru then calls forth his Quincy Bow and forms a reiatsu arrow, ready to fire. The pawn then dashes at them leaning down and runs even faster. Pawn 2 then turns his blade to the side, now making the blade edge face them horizontally.

_"He's fast! _" Uuryu thinks to quickly to himself as he fire the arrow towards the ground, where the pawn was going to be in a attempt to slow Pawn 2 down. As the arrow hits, Pawn 2 simply moves to the left as he runs and avoids the impact. he then reaches them and swing his blade at Rukia. Ruikia swings her blade to block his and is successful. Their blades ricochet and bounce off each other as the sound of metal clashing is heard . Uuryu jumps back, then shoots another arrow at the pawn. As the arrow comes pass, the pawn moves over to the right and the arrow grazes his arm slightly.

"Not bad at all.....quincy." Pawn 2 says as he regains his stance and runs towards Uuryu

"Hold it right there" Rukia shouts.

Rukia swings her blade down vertically at him as she gets in his way. He blocks her attack and make one of his own, slashing upward and wounding Rukia's right shoulder a bit.. blood trickles down Rukia shoulder, staining her shinigami uniform. Pawn 2 pushes Rukia back as he swings diagonally left to right. She turns her zanpakutou horizontal to block his attacks. she steps back more and more as their blades make contact with each other

" Is that all your capable of shinigami!? " Pawn 2 asks then snickers and quickly round house kick Rukia.

"Rukia!" is all that Uuryu can say as he see Rukia hit the ground face first hard, and slides on the ground a bit dragging her face. Rukia struggles to get up , her face with scratches and bruises. "Damn you to Hell!" Uuryu shouts as he fires a endless barrage of small dagger like arrows at the pawn. The pawn runs to the right and Uuryu fires the arrows in his direction as the pawn continues to run.

Rukia finally gets up and clenches her sword handle. She shakes her head a bit, then looks as Uuryu has the pawn on the run. The pawn suddenly runs at Uuuryu then jumps high in the air."Time to end this...." Pawn 2 said as he raised his sword above his head. The clouds begins to combine and become grimly dark .

"Strike from above Dendou Odori Takai! **(Dendou Odori Takai: Electric Dance of Death) **Pawn 2 shouts as lightning strikes his blade. The sword then begin to bend in a blue, crescent shape with electricity pulsing through it constantly. The pawn floats in the air looking down on at Rukia and Uuryu, his eyes wider and full of anger.

"Whats happening here.....He released his Zanpakutou yet he didn't change but instead his sword did!" Uryru says to himslef as his face gets a angry yet shocked looked on it.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Rukia shouts loudly towards Pawn 2 as he's looks up.

"What I am is a pawn piece with no name.. I was once a lowly hollow but now i have surpassed Vizard and Arrancer. I was selected to be part of a new breed....a breed like no other...I am a Death Dealer!" Pawn 2 yells.

He then quickly lowers his raised sword down, and it creates a lightning based reiatsu slash. The attack heads for Rukia and Uuryu . They nimble dodges it but as they look back, the slash cut deeply into the ground explodes leaving a wide crater. They turn their heads towards Pawn 2 but he is no longer in the air. Suddenly with the corner for Uuryu's eyes he sees Pawn 2 dashing at him , his feet no longer toughing the ground.

" _He's faster from before!? _" Uuryu thinks to himself as he prepares to fire a arrow. He turns towards him arrow ready, but its too late. Pawn 2 quickly slashes Uuryu in the chest with his blade leaving a curved cut. Blood gushes out as Pawn 2 passes by Uuryu suddenly Uuryu feels something surging within him.

"Uuryu...Nooooooooooo!!!!" Rukia screams in concern as her eyes widen. Rukia looks on with horror as Uuryu's face suddenly goes pale and he screams in a blood-curdling scream.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Uuryu screams as he looks up blankly, while large amounts of high voltage electricity surges through his body. He stops screaming as smoke rises from him and his clothes singged. Rukia looks on in absolute terror as she sees him fall to his knees. then face first on the ground in a sickening thud.

"Uuryu?........UURYU!?!?!?" Rukia screams as loud as she can. Uuryu lays motionless as smooke still rises from his fallen body. His glasses on the floor cracked on one lens. Tears begin to fall down Rukia face , as she fears teh worst case scenario.

"Dendou Odori Takai electrocutes whatever it cuts." Pawn 2 says coldly "As a Death Dealer, it is my job to deal and introduce ones such as you to death...By any means necessary." Pawn 2 says as he simply stands with his back turned away from Uuryu, blood dripping from his released zanpakutou. His head slightly turned

"I told you Quincy...I was your end." Pawn 2 then turns around and faces Rukia. "Your next to meet death Shinigami."

* * *

(Happy New Years Everyone and don't forget to review my chapters ^^ I like hearing others opinions so it would help me tremendously.)


	5. No Mercy Part 1

Rukia looked on as she just watched as Uuryu lays on the floor. A small pool of blood beginning to form under him. Rukia facial expression went from flabbergasted to very angry, as her eyes filled with sadness and immense anger. "Y-You bastard, what have you done to Uuryu?" she shouts with a angry voice slightly stuttering, as she grips her zanpakutou harder. Her hands shake with both fear and resentment towards the Pawn.

"I simply ended him of course. Thats what I said I was here for didn't I?" He says as he closes his eyes. "You can't escape your end, it is inevitable. So please accept it and surrender. That way you will die with some dignity."

Rukia growls a bit, grinding her teeth at him. "You call giving up and just accepting death as dignity?" she smirks as she looks down with her eyes closed. Rukia then snaps her head up opening her eyes with a fierceness in them. "Once upon a time I believed that was dignity, but that was before I met Ichigo and the others." Rukia says as she smiles and begins to look confident. "I'm so sorry, I'm not lying down and accepting death today, however you will be paying for what you've done to Uuryu."

"Fine then suit yourself Shinigami" Pawn 2 replies as he shrugs. He then lowers his arms back down as he opens his eyes and stares coldly at Rukia.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm the lieutenant of Squad 13 of the Gotei 13." She says with confidence in every word as she speaks. "By the way your wrong , your not my end. I'm your end!"

Pawn 2 looks at Rukia a bit surprised by her reaction, raising his eyebrow. Clearly he was the stronger of the two and yet she sound so confident she will win."Very well then Rukia Kuchiki, you will die without dignity then." He raises his sword as lightning begins to surge through it.

"Heh! If I die fighting you, then I would have died with dignity. Becasue I didn't give up till the very end."

"So you say....now die!" Pawn 2 swings his blade down with lightning pulsing faster in his blade. As it goes down a blade like shape of electricity comes from it. Pawn 2 looks on as Rukia still looks confident. Suddenly he hears her whisper a single word.

"Dance" she whispers as it shows a close up to her mouth, then suddenly she shouts out once it shows her whole face. "Sode no Shirayuki!! (Sode no Shirayuki: Sleeve's White Snow)" She twirls her zanpakutou, with a white ribbon with a small knot on the pommel of her sword , tracing the movement. Her blade now as white as pure snow, she stretches her legs apart. Rukia grips the handle of her zanpakutou with both hands and pulls the blade back. She raises it over her head and points the blade at the pawn. Violin music can be heard playing in the background.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren(Second Dance, White Ripple)" Suddenly it seems as if pieces of the ribbon drops in the ground surrounding her. The area shines as she sees the lightning based slash is reaching her. Then suddenly a very large beam of ice, fires from the blade of her zanpakutou. Freezing everything in its direction.

"What is this this!? Pawn 2 thinks to himself as he tries to stop the movement of his attack in time to dodge. "No....how could she have? ...." is all he could say to himself as he watches the lightning attack gets frozen in its tracks. the beams shoots closer to him and he dodges the attack. But suddenly he feels cold . He look towards his left arm and his eyes widen in shock. His entire left arm from his hand to almost up to his shoulder was frozen solid.

He was beside himself as he tried to touch his arm and it shatters in front of him. He looks with a even greater surprise as he then looks at Rukia charging at him. he gets furious and lowers his eye brows in anger. "You will pay for this..... RUKIA KUCHIKI!!!!!!" Pawn 2 yell at Rukia as she swings in a upward diagonal slash to the left, while he raises his blade and swings in a downward diagonal slash to the right. Their blades clash loudly as sparks of lightning and particles of ice float in the air.

--------------------------------Fight at the industrial Area--------------------------------

Pawn 3 rushes at Orihime and Chad, he leans in low and then rises swinging at Chad chest. "Take this you little piece of shit!" Pawn 3 yells as his attack connects, but not with Chad's chest. In fact it was Chad's fist, as he had quickly countered the attack. Chad grunts slightly as their fists collides with each other, creating a small shock wave of reiatsu. They both begin to strain there arms as they tighten their fists and tries to push the others back.

"Not bad little man, you was able to stop my fist. But lets see if you can stop my foot from going into your ass." Pawn 3 said as he swiftly moves his fist away and spins to his right. He then uses a round house kick and his Chad in the face. Chad spins a bit stumbling from the attack. he regains his composure and sets his sights on the Pawn.

"El Diablo!" Chad shouts as a liquid type aura surrounds both his hands. It then quickly covers his arms completely before hardening . Chad's arms are now black and white and with the black stripes on teh inner part of his arms. A large black and white spike-like object comes out of his shoulders as well. The Pawn looks in a bit of surprise.

"Well well, seems your full of surprises." Pawn 3 comments as he looks at Chad's arms. " I wonder what they are capable of?" He asks Chad.

"Why don't I show you then?" Chad replies as he balds his left fist and red reiatsu begins to be drawn in front of it. The reiatsu forms a ball. He lifts his fist and then aims it at Pawn 3. Chad pulls his arm back. "Cero Fist!" Chad shouts quickly as the ball suddenly grows twice as large and his facial expression gets more aggressive. "UGH" Chad grunts then lunges his fist at Pawn 3, unleashing his power in a large red, fist shaped beam.

Pawn 3 simply stands there and puts his right arm in front of himself and smiles with a sinister, yet arrogant grin on his face. The beam gets closer as its light starts to consume him and then the attack connects causing a massive explosion. Dust and debris flies all over as Chad breathes deeply and relaxes his arm. _"Did that work on him?" _Chad asks himself as he waits for the dust to settle.

Orhime looks on in surprise to Chad's attack. _"Amazing, he's gotten so strong...he's way stronger than what he was a few years back._ She thinks to herself. "Chad" She shouts as she runs up to him. "That was so amazing, when did you learn to do that attack?" She asks enthusiastically, looking at him with complete approval.

Chad looks at Orihime and responds in his usual mellow and deep tone "A few months ago actually. However I haven't fully mastered it just yet, due to the strain it puts on my arms."

"Strain?!" She replies quickly.

"Yeah, the strain is a result of building up reiatsu directly into my arms. As I build energy in front of my arm I also draw energy into my arm. So when i release my attack, I also boost its strength."

"I see...." Orihime says looking a bit confused as she slightly tilts her head.

Chad notices the look on her face as he looks down at her and decides to cut to the chase. "In other words because of the amount of energy needed to fully boost the attack, I sometimes lose control when unleashing it. As a result there is a 50 percent chance it will either increase my attack strength or decrease it."

"Oh i get it now!" Orihime says cheerfully closing her eyes with a smile.

"YOU ASSHOLES........HAVE SOME NERVE!" Pawn 3 shouts with a aggravated tone in his voice. The dust fully settles revealing a slightly bruised Pawn 3. Orihime and Chad quickly face his direction, each with their eye brows raised, and a shocked face at his out burst. Pawn 3 left eye begins to twitch. "You little bitches are just chatting away like the fight is over. As you can see I'm just fine." Pawn 3 closes his eyes with a aggravated look on his face, his eye still twitching. "Do you know how annoying that is?!" he asks with his face getting a bit less aggravated and more annoyed. "WELL DO YOU?!" he shouts with his eyes opening wide with anger, then confusion as he notices Chad is no longer there.

"what is this? Are you we playing hide and seek now huh?" he asks shouting. Pawn 3 looks around left and right constantly looking for Chad's location. "Where are you hiding?"

Suddenly Pawn 3 stops looking and laughs "HA HA well I guess its time for me to seek eh? Although I already knew where you were the entire time!" Pawn 3 quickly swings his right hand back handed and hitting Chad, making him appear in thin air limp a bit. The Pawn then quickly grasps Chad's neck tightly. Chad with total shock in his eyes grabs Pawn 3's arm and hand, tyring to loosen the grip.

"You think moving faster is going to help you here? Wait....whats with with that look of yours hm-mm?" Pawn 3 comments as he stares at Chad expression. "I bet you wonder how I knew your location? Well lets just say I see everything." He smirks and pulls his left hand back.

Chad sensing the increase of the Pawn's reiatsu starts to desperately try to free himself . Pawn 3's hand begins to transform into a blade like object. "This is the end of your game pal."

_"Damn it! I can't get free!"_ Chad thinks to himself as he continues to struggle to get free.

"Good bye you little mother fucker!" he shouts to chad with a satisfied look on his face. Thinking he has the battle completely won. He lunges his blade like hand at Chad's chest quickly and with force. But to Chad as he looks on , its in slow motion and contemplates if this is how it all ends for him. But as soon as the tip of the blade reaches his chest, a small orange triangle blocks its path and stops it completely. Pawn 3 looks at Chad as he looks very surprised.

The pawn looks over with the corner of his eyes to see Orihime with one hand up. Pawn 3 begins to grit his teeth at the thought that she stopped him from claiming victory.

Orihime smiles and lowers her arm, as she does the small orange triangle disappears by shattering. Chad looks at her "Orihime when did you?" he asks before she cuts him off.

"Did you think you were the only one that learned new tricks?" she replies cheerfully smiling."Now Chad let me handle this fight OK?"

(**Sorry it took a while but i have been busy alot. chapter 6 should be up soon and yeah Orihime fighting him 1 on 1. Please review ^^)**


	6. No Mercy Part 2

The wind blows west as everything goes silent after Orihime's bold statement. Their hair softly floating in the wind. Orihime's face begins to show signs of aggression, as she changes her posture for an offensive purpose. Pawn 3 looks at her like she has lost her mind. Thinking she alone was going to beat him. he then turns to chad with a single eye brow raised.

"Buddy I think your friend here has lost her damn marbles" Pawn 3 comments with a amused yet condescending tone.

He squeezes Chad's throat a bit tighter and Chad's vison starts to become blurry. "No Orihime stay back!....ugh!!" Chad quickly shouts barely as Pawn 3's grip gets even tighter. His sight going black as his eye lids slowly lower a loud cracking noise is heard from his neck and Chad goes limp.

"Stop it, Please don't hurt him anymore!" Orihime shouts in response.

"She seems to really want to save your pathetic ass. Since she is a beautiful woman and I am a gentlemen I will oblige her request." Pawn 3 says smiling then he smirks and tosses Chad to the side like it was nothing. Chad body hits the ground hard with a thud resulting in Chad grunting slightly on impact , and slides slightly away from the battle field. Pawn 3 then looks at his blade hand as it slowly morphs back into a normal hand.

"CHAD!!" she screams. Orihime goes into shock slightly, of how easily he threw Chad, and at what he just did with his hand. . She bald her fists in a bit of anger then tries to run to Chad's side. Suddenly Pawn 3 disappears then reappears right in front of her, completely stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you?!" She asks quickly with a stunned look upon her face

""Lets leave the questions for later. Aren't we supposed to fight sweetheart?" Pawn 3 asks Orihime quickly in a aggressive tone. He then quickly does a left roundhouse kick, which she easily dodges by ducking her head, and jumps far then focuses her eyes on the pawn. Her eyes showed rage yet concern for her friend as she looks at chads almost lifeless body.

She then places her hands on her head ,near her hair pins. A small piece of her hair pin glows and disappears in a streak of light. A small male fairy appears from the light flying in the air. It has a grayish scarf covering his lower face, he also wears what appears to be a violet jumpsuit with bat-like wings with a red outline within the wing.

"Koten Zanshun! (Koten Zanshun: solitary heavenly cutting shield)" She yells loudly as the fairy forms a shield over his top half of his body, and flies towards Pawn 3.

"Is that your best shot?...really I thought you had moves better than that?" he comments as Tsubaki flies closer to him "That probably won't even make a scratch on me" Pawn 3 then looks back at Chad then at Orihime again and points his thumb at Chad. "Hell the fucking thing looks weaker than that guy's attack" he comments in arrogance, pretty confident it won't hurt him at all.

Orihime smirks as her eyes get fiery and shows more aggression. Tsubaki suddenly flies faster. Getting closer and closer to his target, getting stronger every second. Pawn 3 simply stands there with a most arrogant look on his face as Tsubaki is about to hit him.. He then puts his hands together and folds them together. pawn 3 then raises his arms bending as if he is going to make a prayer. His hands then starts to transform quickly into a large black shield like object, with the two lizard eyes on the left and right of it looking in all directions. The shield then grow large enough to fully make him disappear behind it.

"Ha Show me...what you got..... small fry!!!!" Pawn 3 yells out of nowhere, his eyes bulging and with a insane look on his face. Tsubaki then makes contact with the shield protecting the pawn and a loud metal clanking sound occurs. But to great surprise and yet disappointment to Orihime the shield stops Tsubaki attack completely. She looks on in disbelief, as she once killed a Muenos Grande Gillian with the same attack strength as she used now.

" _Damn it, how did he..?_" she asks herself in her she calls back Tsubaki and he becomes part of her hair pins again. Orihime then frowns and looks up at the shield with frustration.

"HA hA HA HA! So how do you like my Kenzan Kamereon (Kenzan Kamereon: All Seeing Chameleon) bitch?" Pawn 3 asks mockingly.

"Who are you calling a bitch you fucking douche?" she replies in a angry tone.

Pawn 3 simply laughs. "HA HA someone is a bit touchy now that their attack failed. But I'm not surprised. After all, my Kenzan Kamereon not only have the ability to allow me to see everything these extra eyes sees. But also lets me transform my hands into any shape, size, or density."

"So is that why Chad's attack didn't harm you? She asks quickly after his statement with another stunned look.

"Precisely, I used the same thing against his attack" pawn 3 responds as his hands lower themselves and goes back to normal. However Orihime looks on in further shock as he now appears different. He is now wearing a hollow mask, but only its lower half with beast like teeth can be seen covering pawn 3's mouth.

He then begins laughing with a low voice, then a louder one, then finally to a almost insane laughter. "So do you like my new look? Cause it only means your asses are about to die!" he yells as if he was possessed by something. His eyes widen then he lets out a small growl, the suddenly yells out "GRAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Orihime then gets scared with fear filling her eyes, as she feels his reiatsu suddenly increase from out of nowhere and its pressure crushing her. She knew he was already strong but how could he possibly get any stronger? How was he able to hold back so much power? So many questions started running through her head. She now knew he was playing with them the whole time. But then she started to think back on how helpless she was during the time when Aizen kidnapped her, and she felt her friends life force fade time and time again.

Just then a thin, spiky, vine like shaped tribal mark with a purplish flame like color covers around the visible parts of his body in a circular pattern. It stops spreading and and the markings turns black. Leaving tatoos of vine like rings around the body.

"Are you ready to die now?" he asks Orihime as she looks down.

"_No I will not die...I wanna live!_" she thinks to herself Orihime then slowly looks up with her eyes closed. "_I'm not that defenseless girl anymore..I'm stronger..I'm stronger..._"

Pawn 3 then dashes towards her with a balded right fist. "I'm gonna finish you in one blow!" he shouts.

"_I'm not going to die...not today_"

"Nightie night for eternity you little bitch!" Pawn 3 shouts as he swings his fist with all his power.

"_Cause.... I'M GONNA WIN!!_ " Suddenly Orihime palms begin glowing a shade of orange. She then catches his fist with her left hand, prompting him to widen his eyes in shock. He then notices that her hand is slowly being engulfed in this thin force field, that covers her hand like some kind of glove. Pawn 3 then feels this tingling sensation that starts to hurt . At first like a pinch then more of his fist being set on fire.

"_What the fuck is going on?!_"he thinks to himself in disbelief. At that moment Orihime eyes open wide with determination and resolve to live. He tries to pull back his arm as it starts to hurt more. "Let go whore!" he shouts at her as he continues to try and pull away. "I Said let go Damn it!" he yells as he tries to swing his other fist into her face. but yet again she catches his fist with the other hand, and that same force field covers that hand too.

"What the hell!?! Whats going on here?!" he asks now trying harder to free both his hands.

"Nothing is wrong?" Orihime says smirking with a very confident tone suddenly. Her facial expression completely different from a few minutes ago. It was sad, stunned, shocked, and scared. But now righteous and determined with resolve to fight, no to live, to no longer have the others protect her anymore. "I just wanna live...but in order to do that i have to beat you first." she says as she jumps and things go in slow motion, pulling her legs up till her knees are in her chest. Then pushing them forward as she drop kicks Pawn 3 in the chest.

"Guh!"is heard from his mouth, as he does a quick gasp with and looks like the wind was slightly knocked out of him. "_When did she get this strong?...."_


End file.
